Amor Prohibido
by misao shinomori-12
Summary: A&¿? M&¿?..K pasaría si kreyendo k alguien es amigo tuyo,resulta ser el enemigo?y si es el amor d tu vida y kiere matart? Leer y dejar reviews plis! sumary malisimo lo se! xD


**-Amor Prohibido-**

**-Cap1:Corazon de la espada-**

Las hojas de los árboles, caían leves, con la lluvia acompañándoles, el invierno había llegado, y con ello el fuerte frío de aquellas fechas ya les era familiar a los habitantes de allí.El suelo encharcado de agua y hojas marchitas, la lluvia que caía desigual.Las casas de esa ciudad estaban completamente oscuras, los ladrillos de las paredes estaban podridos y la madera de los tejados parecía que estuvieran sucios.Las calles completamente vacías y la noche dueña del lugar, dando una ténue luz en la oscura sensación de aquellos momentos.

Unos pasos veloces y un movimiento del viento se escuchó al final.Los suaves zapatos rozaban en los charcos de agua y hacían un sonido típico como la lluvia al caer.Una joven con rostro asustado corría a paso veloz por esas calles solitarias.

Unos ojos dorados...una sonrisa cínica...unos labios carnosos...un pelo brillante...unas mejillas sonrojadas...un susurró...de sarcasmo.

Y de pronto, resbaló, cayendo al suelo sin poder levantarse, con manchas en todas partes.Era su fin, se acercaba su enemigo por detrás y levantando la katana, estaba dispuesto a partirla en dos.Se tapó con miedo de no querer verlo, y esperando su fin...cosa que nunca llegó. El sonido de dos espadas chocando era el único movimiento en aquel tenebroso lugar.

La muchacha del suelo abrió los ojos, y sonriendo al verse viva, levantó levemente la cabeza para ver a su salvador.

Una caía, una pérdida...sangre, asombro, miedo, sarcasmo...Todo en un mismo segundo, su atacante calló al suelo rendido, la pintura roja cubría sus ropajes, la chica se apartó levemente, y sentada en el suelo con los ojos como platos, miró fijamente al personaje que mató a aquel hombre, y tragando saliva solo pudo ver...unos ojos dorados, y una seriedad en aquel rostro que...daba miedo mirarlo.Observó que aquel desconocido utilizaba una capa para resguardarse del frío y una capucha para no mojarse el pelo, pero tanto le tapaba, que no se podía ver más que sombras en su cara.

-Gra...gracias...-salió de su aturdimiento la joven al ver que "el desconocido" comenzó a caminar hacía el lado contrario, dejando a la joven en el suelo asustada y el cuerpo del muerto allí, a su lado.

Su salvador paró su camino,y sin darse la vuelta, respondió:

-No ahi de que...-y siguió su rumbo.

La chiquilla del suelo se levantó rápidamente, y gritó.

-¡¡Me llamo Misao Makimachi! -

La otra persona volvió a pararse.

-Mikio Harikawa...-murmuró

- Mikio - la llamó- por favor venga a mi casa como agradecimiento de que me haya salvado, hace mucho frío aquí afuera y de seguro no tiene cobijo-insinuó Misao intentando que accediera.

-No me será posible-se negó- tengo cosas que hacer y no me hace falta tu agradecimiento, de todas formas con las gracias sobraba - y continuó su camino.

Misao no se rindió...nunca lo hacía...

Corrió hasta quedar a pocos metros de distancia.

- !Se lo suplico, por favor venga solo esta noche me quedaré más tranquila- continuó.

Mikio se quedó en silencio breves momentos...

La lluvia seguía mojando las calles, los cabellos de la joven Misao se le pegaban al cuerpo y su trenza estaba más que desecha, mientras Mikio solo de su flequillo caían gotas de agua, lo demás estaba bien resguardado de la lluvia.

-Está bien - accedió cansada- pero solo esta noche-

Se dio la vuelta y se puso enfrente de Misao.

- !Muchas gracias Mikio-san, verá que estará mucho mejor- exclamó entusiasmada Misao camino del Aoiya acompañada de su nueva amiga y salvadora...

----------------------

-No me lo puedo creer...-decía Okina- a mi pequeña Misao...!atacarla!...-lloraba ríos de lágrimas- y nadie estaba a su lado para ayudarla, buaaaaaaaaaa! -

- !Jiya, por suerte estaba Mikio-san que me salvó! - rió la pequeña

- Si, arigatou Mikio-dono - agradecieron Okon y Omatsu al unísono.

- Do Itashimasite - contestó ella con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-Misao es muy despistada, siempre metiéndose en líos - suspiró Okina

- Abuelo! - dijo colorada Misao llamando la atención de todos.

Pero un joven bien atractivo de cabellos azabaches y ojos azules por fin, después de escuchar toda la conversación sin pararse a opinar y sin dejar de mirar a la nueva joven aclaró.

-Okina, Misao no es despistada, esque ahi muchos atacantes últimamente- y con esto dicho (más los ojos estrellados de Misao al ser salvada por su "Aoshi-sama"), se levantó de la mesa y se dispuso a salir del cuarto con una inclinación de despedida y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-------------------------

Ya le habían designado su habitación para dormir, aún así no conciliaba el sueño, no sabía por que pero...no podía, quizá por lo que debía hacer...

Salió de la habitación dispuesta a ir a la cocina a por un vaso de agua a ver si podía dormir mejor. Bajó las escaleras con cuidado de no despertar a nadie, y cuando llegó a la cocina, cogió un vaso y lo llenó de una jarra de agua potable que había encima de la mesa de comer.

Se lo llenó lentamente y lo bebió con delicadeza.

Su misión era complicada...pero debía cumplirla, costase lo que costase y el sacrificio que fuera.

Dejó el vaso ya vacío en la pila y se dispuso a subir nuevamente las escaleras, y como antes, con mucho cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido. Ya estaba llegando a su cuarto cuando pudo notar un filo de una espada en su cuello. Que rapidez...no se había dado cuenta...debía ser un gran guerrero para hacer tal cosa.

Pudo notar en su cuello una leve respiración, para nada nerviosa, al revés, muy tranquila, demasiado..

-No me fío de tí...Y espero que te hayas dado cuenta...-susurró Aoshi con la kodachi en el cuello de Mikio.

-Lo sé...Pero debes hacerlo..-se defendió.

Lo siguiente que pudo observarse en como Aoshi le daba un pequeño golpe en el estómago a Mikio y hacía que ésta, callera sin conocimiento al suelo, pero antes de caer del todo, fue sujeta por el joven señor de hielo, y la llevó a su habitación.

Continuará...

---------------------------

**Notas de la Autora:**Me matareis lo sé! pero que quereis que hiciera, tengo muchos exámenes y comenzé nuevo instituto T.T ademas que no tengo ideas nuevas y no estoy nunca inspirada v.v , pero ya veis volví, con nuevo capi,e spero que les guste, intenté hacerlo lo mejor posible...Todo por estas fechas n.n. Espero sus reviews ok?Muy bien pues...!Nos vemos!


End file.
